


Al mal tiempo, cara de pato

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡El Niji y él siendo amigos! Pocos chistes más graciosos había escuchado Haizaki en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al mal tiempo, cara de pato

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí en abril, pero nunca la llegué a subir aquí. Creo que por aquel entonces no me había gustado mucho el resultado.

Haizaki recordó que era buena persona cuando vio a aquella niña llorando desconsolada al lado de unas máquinas expendedoras. Tendría, como mucho, ocho años.  Haizaki hizo de tripas corazón, suspirando como no había suspirado en siglos, y se acercó a las máquinas como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo de la niña no era asunto suyo, ¿vale? No lo era. Aun así, pilló una botella de Pocari Sweat e hizo ademán de compartirla con ella.

—Tú, toma. No es veneno, ¿vale? Puedes aceptarlo y eso.

La niña se le quedó mirando como si acabase de presenciar un genocidio en vivo y en directo. Así que, tal y como se temió Haizaki, la mocosa se echó a llorar  _aún más_ , creando un lago a sus pies, y por poco le dejó con la palabra en la boca. ¡Y eso que Haizaki estaba siendo considerado!

—A ver, ¿qué cojones te pasa? ¿Te has perdido o qué? Niña, que me respondas —farfulló molesto. La cría seguía erre que erre y la gente los miraba como si Haizaki fuese un miserable.

Niña de los huevos.

—¡Das miedo! ¡Igual que mi hermano mayor! —La mocosa siguió sollozando y deshidratándose poco a poco. Aun así, cogió la botella de Pocari y le pegó tal trago que Haizaki por poco se la quitó de la mano.

—Tu hermano, ¿eh? —murmuró Haizaki. Vaya, eso que sentía en el pecho era algo así como simpatía. Como cuando Atsushi se quedaba mirando expectante una golosina nueva— No me hables de hermanos mayores. Yo también tengo uno, ¿sabes? Y también me tiene medio acojonado. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh?

La niña le sonrió con pena y Haizaki, arropado por esta nueva amistad naciente, se sentó a su lado y le cedió la botella entera.

—¿Te has escapado de tu hermano o qué?

—Sí…

—Y no sabes volver a casa, me imagino.

—Pues no…

—Joder, niña. —Haizaki soltó un amago de risotada, pero los ojos tristes y vidriosos de la niña le impidieron que continuara—. A ver, ¿cómo te llamas? Porque un nombre tendrás y eso.

La mocosa clavó la vista al suelo, casi con timidez, y farfulló algo sobre “no hablar con desconocidos”, pero eso Haizaki estaba dispuesto a saltárselo a la torera. Estaba convencido de que la familia de la niña preferiría que estuviese al lado de un adolescente con aliento a tabaco que sola a la intemperie. O no, a saber.

—Ayaka —respondió ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy Shougo, pero todos me llaman Haizaki. Tú llámame como te salga de dentro, Ayaka-chan.

—Shougo —repitió sonriente—. Shougo-kun.

Haizaki pensó en llevarla de la mano por ahí y buscar a su hermano juntos, pero le pareció de todo salvo productivo. A ver, que la niña en primer lugar no tenía ganas de ver al hermanito ese de los huevos. En segundo lugar, era mejor quedarse quieto en un sitio y esperar. Además, pese a que era un sábado por la tarde, a Haizaki le dolían las piernas de tanto baloncesto (todo gracias al Nijimura de los cojones) y preferiría quedarse sentadito en una esquina.

—Tu hermano —Haizaki pensó en un tema de conversación evidente—, ¿cómo es?

Ayaka jugueteó con el tapón de la botella antes de responder. Sí que se lo tenía que pensar.

—Es el mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Es el mejor, pero le tienes miedo? A mí en chino no me hables.

—Mm, es un poco como tú —contestó con un hilito de voz apenas audible—. Da miedo, ¡mucho miedo!, pero… es buena persona. Lo sé.

Vaya, igual que el hermano de Haizaki. Era un tipo íntegro de esos que tanto gustaban por Teikou, pero estaba tan ocupado siendo perfecto que se olvidó de ser una persona normal y corriente. Con sentimientos, emociones y mierdas de esas. Tal vez era el que traía dinero a casa con su trabajo de mierda en una pizzería, eso no es lo iba a negar, pero poco más hacía por mamá.

O por Haizaki.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buena persona?

—Nada.

Haizaki le quitó la botella y se tragó lo poco que quedaba. Pues sí, aquellos eran los yenes peor invertidos de toda su vida. Menos mal que se los robó a Midorima, que si no se habría arrepentido y  _mucho_.

—Anda, me gusta tu sinceridad.

—Pero te pareces a mi hermano. Él también es macarra, pone mala cara y dice… _eso_.

—¿”Eso?”

—Sí, ya sabes…  _palabrotas_.

—Qué malooooo —dijo Haizaki con tono sarcástico.

Fue decir eso y que se pusiese a llover. No era el diluvio universal, afortunadamente para todos, pero jodía bastante la sensación de las gotas perforando el calzado y mezclándose con el sudor de los calcetines. Se quitó la chaqueta y con ella cubrió a Ayaka-chan, que estaba más desprotegida que la mano de Haizaki ante los pases de Tetsuya.

De un modo tan dramático como ridículo, surgió una figura de la nada gritando el nombre de Ayaka-chan. Qué bonito, debía de ser el hermano. Haizaki se habría preparado mentalmente para una escena ñoña de no ser porque aquella voz le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Y con “vagamente familiar” se refería a que aquel era el narrador de la mayoría de sus pesadillas. Del diablo en persona. De aquel que desafió a la muerte y le dio un par de collejas. Del puto Niji, hablando en plata.

Haizaki mandó a tomar por culo sus Buenos Sentimientos, le quitó la chaqueta a Ayaka-chan (¡qué coño, si era suya!) y se tapó con ella la cabeza. Lo último que le apetecía era toparse con las fauces tóxicas del Nijitroid 3000.

—¡Ayaka, por fin! —Nijimura se acercó a su hermana y la miró como si quisiera darle una paliza y abrazarla al mismo tiempo.

Lo sorprendente, lo  _verdaderamente_  sorprendente de todo esto, aparte de que Nijimura ni se había pispado de que Haizaki estaba ahí, era que Ayaka-chan no intentó hacerse un escudo con los brazos ni nada. La presencia de Nijimura no le intimidaba tanto como cabía esperar. No tenía miedo a que le fuese a pegar o a gritar.

Siguió lloviendo. Joder, parecía que el Niji traía la negra consigo.

—¡Shuuzou! ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero volver a casa!

Ayaka-chan se puso a patalear como lo que era: una niña.

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? —Haizaki no podía ver un cagao, pero escuchaba con claridad la voz compungida del Niji. Si se echaba a llorar en cualquier momento, ni Dios se sorprendería. Era extraño—. No hagas esto nunca más.

Fijo que se estaban abrazando y que el Niji, como el campeón que era, estaba siendo un Hermano Mayor Ejemplar, de esos que solo salían en los mangas cursis y en las series televisivas de por la tarde. Esas que Haizaki veía con su madre porque se saltaba los entrenamientos.

La curiosidad mató al gato y por poco también a Haizaki, que cometió la imprudencia de levantar  _un pelín_  la chaqueta para no perderse la cara de entrañable de Nijimura (así podría putearlo para sus adentros). Así lo hizo, al menos. Nijimura tenía los ojos cerrados a cal y canto, estrechando a su hermanita en brazos y acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. No quería que ella se sintiese culpable, ¿eh? Qué cosas, hasta el Niji era un buen hermano. Tampoco era muy difícil pensar que pudiera serlo, a decir verdad. Solo hacía falta ver cómo cuidaba de Daiki o de Tetsuya.

—Bueno, ¿volvemos a casa? —Niji le dio la mano a Ayaka-chan, que ya apenas lloraba. De vez en cuando hipaba, eso sí.

—¡Sí! Pero antes quiero despedirme de mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? —No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya estaba el Niji arruinándolo todo con una cara de pato.

Ayaka-chan levantó la chaqueta de la cabeza de Haizaki y lo dejó a la intemperie.

Nijimura por poco dio una voltereta con el susto. Coño, ni que hubiese visto a Tetsuya o algo así. Que si no se fijó en Haizaki, que ocupaba bastante espacio, era porque la visión del chaval era más bien reducida. ¿Se estaba quedando ciego o qué?

Ciego o no, el Niji estaría a pie de cañón como buen capitán que era. A ver quién era el listo que lo sacaba de ahí.

—¡¡TÚ!!

—Ey, Nijimura. Qué manera de llover, ¿eh? —dijo Haizaki con una sonrisilla que ni se molestaba en ocultar el  _miedo_  que sentía.

Estaba dispuesto a cubrirse con los brazos, pero Nijimura no parecía enfadado. Simplemente sorprendido.

—Ayaka, ¿este es tu amigo?

—Sí, ¡se llama Shougo-kun! No me digas que os conocíais. ¿También sois amigos?

Haizaki y Nijimura compartieron una mirada que nadie describiría como cómplice, pero al menos no acarreaba consigo ningún tipo de mal rollo. Qué ideas tenía esta Ayaka-chan. ¡El Niji y él siendo amigos! Pocos chistes más graciosos había escuchado Haizaki en su vida. De hecho, ni pudo evitar contener una nanocarcajada que le sacó otra mueca de pato a Nijimura.

—Haizaki también está en el equipo de baloncesto.

—¡Oooh! —Ayaka-chan miró a Haizaki con ojos expectantes—. Dime, dime, ¿Shuuzou es buen capitán?

No, no lo era. Estaba todo el puto día gritando y siendo un grano en el culo personificado.  Encima iba siempre detrás de Haizaki y arrastrándolo al gimnasio, haciéndole sentir como si fuese un niño pequeño que se portaba mal. Si no quería ir a entrenar, ¿a él que cojones más le daba? Además, ni siquiera jugaba  _tan bien_ al básquet. Vaya, que Haizaki apostaría que Daiki podría darle un buen repaso al Niji en un uno contra uno. Tampoco sería una blasfemia el afirmar que Akashi seguramente haría mejor trabajo que él como capitán.

Vamos, que el Niji estaba para el arrastre. ¿Quién lo había puesto ahí, si el tío era un desastre? Debería dejarse de tanto proteger a Daiki o de darle la brasa a Haizaki con la monserga esa de la responsabilidad y centrarse en las estrategias y todas esas mierdas con las que se pajeaba Akashi. ¿Era tanto pedir o qué?

Así que la respuesta era la misma de antes: no. No era buen capitán, pero sí un tío legal. Quizás, dentro de muchos años, a Haizaki no le importaría echar un uno contra uno con él y luego tomarse una cerveza juntos.

—Podría ser peor —confesó Haizaki. Niji, en vez de poner cara de autosatisfacción o sentirse un poco orgulloso por la sinceridad de su compañero, se dedicó a mirarlo con una pena imposible de descifrar.

Unos ojos en los que se leía un “¿qué va a ser de ti?” difícil de ignorar.

—Ojo con lo que dices —espetó Nijimura—. En fin, hay que irse, que cada vez llueve más. ¿Vienes o qué?

—¿Hablas conmigo? —preguntó Haizaki, señalándose a sí mismo sin creérselo del todo.

—No, hablo con la pared. —Se exasperó—. Has cuidado de mi hermana, ¿no? De alguna forma te lo tendré que agradecer. En el combini de ahí delante venden unos bollos de carne de la hostia, así que déjame invitarte, ¿vale?

Se notaba a la legua que a Nijimura le había costado escupir cada una de aquellas palabras. Si él estaba incómodo, que alguien se pusiese en la piel de Haizaki e intentase adivinar qué era ese sentimiento de incertidumbre. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Eran Nijimura y Haizaki, y eso los dos lo sabían a la perfección.

—¡Jo, yo también quiero un bollo de carne!

—Me lo pensaré. Aún estoy enfadado contigo por haberte escapado de aquella manera.

—¡Shuuzou!

No hacía falta conocer mucho a Nijimura para saber que iba a ceder y le iba a comprar el bollo de carne más grande de la tienda a Ayaka-chan. Conque esa era la faceta semioculta de Nijimura como hermano mayor, ¿eh? Y pensar que la enana esa se había quejado de él antes…

—Voooy —Haizaki se levantó sin ganas, aunque tuviese ya las piernas entumecidas de estar en cuclillas durante tanto tiempo.

—Oye, no lo digas como si no te quedase más remedio.

—¿Y perderme un bollo de carne  _gratis_? Senpai, qué poco me conoces.

—¡Shuuzou también es muy tacaño!

—¡PERO BUENO!

Ayaka-chan se agarró al dedo gordo del Niji y Haizaki quiso rememorar algo que nunca en su vida experimentó. Qué mierda, ¿no? Al menos la otra mano de la niña, húmeda e infestada de gérmenes de Nijimura, se enlazó con la de Haizaki. Sonrió con un regustillo sarcástico, pensando en lo irónico de la situación. Bueno, al menos se iba a ganar comida por el morro, ¿no? Ahora bien, no le contaría esta anécdota a nadie  _jamás de los jamases_. Primero, porque nadie le creería y Nijimura le daría una paliza increíble. Y en segundo porque, sencillamente, no tenía a nadie que le fuese a escuchar.


End file.
